


谎话连篇

by Levislushy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drug Use, Football | Soccer, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levislushy/pseuds/Levislushy
Summary: 【summary: 我们从未想要参演这可笑的戏剧，愚蠢的台词只让我们最终都变得谎话连篇。】抑郁尼特文x叛逆中学生利全文大约十到十五章*全文涉及：青少年西//毒，与未成年性行为*当我说不良时意思是真的很不良*ooc
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith





	1. 第一章

“操你妈！”利威尔朝数学老师竖中指，“你不教，我们能学会什么？你这种人就是屎壳郎的大便，祝你早日退休！“他把书包往肩膀上一甩，径直从教室后门走了。而现在，他正坐在附近某个高年级家中浴室的地板上和自己的朋友炫耀这件事。  
法兰吹了一声口哨，“牛逼，我可不敢。”他从空浴缸里爬出来，一屁股坐到冲嘴里大灌啤酒的利威尔旁边， “学校找你舅舅了吗？”“希望尽快！”利威尔咽下满嘴的液体。有人把门半推半踹地打开，法兰猛地一回头，利威尔则无动于衷。他仰头把剩下的啤酒一饮而尽，喉结在他苍白的脖子中上下滚动，他把啤酒瓶一放，两只手搭在弯曲的膝盖上。  
那个人鬼鬼祟祟关上门，插入他俩之间紧挨着他们坐下，右手伸进口袋里拿出一个小号透明塑封袋，里面装了几粒小东西，光线太暗，看不清是什么。“来点吗？是好东西。”他把它们分别倒了两粒在法兰和利威尔的手上，圆滚滚的。“这是什么？”法兰问。利威尔却一把将它们塞进了嘴里。“喂，你还不清楚这是什么呢。” “看看十分钟内我死不死，没死就知道是什么了。”利威尔微微低着头，眼睛朝上看，因为含着那些药丸，发言含糊不清，口气听上去很不耐烦。  
“一点MDMA而已，”那个人说，“我叫奈尔。”他的两条腿伸直，伸出手想和他们握手。法兰勉强和他轻轻碰了碰，但利威尔完全没理他。奈尔尴尬地缩回手，挪动了一下自己的屁股，从袋子里掏出仅剩的一粒掰成两半，又把那一半分成两份，小心翼翼地吃了下去。法兰把自己刚刚拿的那些还给了他。“我明天要考试。”他解释说。这时利威尔冷哼了一声，不过由于药物正发挥着效用，他没有说什么刻薄的话。  
“诶对了，那个拜仁青训的申请，怎么样了？”在听着利威尔的磨牙声沉默了一阵后，法兰打破了僵局。利威尔没有回答，在又一段长长的寂静里，法兰已经确认了利威尔不会回答他的这个事实。“他听不到你说话的。”奈尔凑近他小声说，“我说过了，这是好东西。”“多特要我了。”利威尔突然回答，其余两个人转过头去盯着他。“什么，什么？真的吗，这真是太好了！”法兰叫起来，撑起自己坐直，以便和利威尔面对面，“但这意味着，你是不是要离开慕尼黑了。”在高兴之后，法兰突然想到这个，于是显得有点失望。他看着利威尔站起来，拿上书包，推门而出。“你要走了？”利威尔充耳不闻，绕过房间里的大理石吧台，朝大门走去。法兰习惯了他阴晴不定的性格，耸耸肩，把门重新推上。  
利威尔走到玄关处，一个金发的女生在不远处拿着啤酒瓶朝他咬着嘴唇道别：“明天学校见，利威尔。”“滚开。”利威尔对她说。  
外面很凉爽，八月末的夜晚早就不热了，但是很黑，一个人也没有，商店早早关门，不过大多数都是倒闭的状态，铁闸上全都是街头涂鸦；所有的居民楼都是一个样子：四四方方的水泥楼，骨灰盒都比它们要好看。他走过一个拐角，但其实自己都不知道具体要去哪好。“死猪。”他咒骂道。“对于足球来说，他太纤细了，”他还记得那头肥的跟猪一样的招生官用爱莫能助地神情看着肯尼，“他这种身体素质在五大联赛的任何一个里面都踢不出来的——也许法甲可以——后卫、守门员、前锋他一个也当不了。他的团队协调性又这么差，中场就不要想了，请放弃吧。”  
路灯好刺眼，他眯起眼睛抬起手臂遮住它们，他的眼皮剧烈跳动，他的心脏突突直跳，他奋力昂起头，可隔了那么大段的距离，他还能听到它的大声跳动不绝于耳，还有另外一种声音，他搞不清是什么，变得异常烦躁，正巧脚边躺着一只易拉罐，他狠狠地踢它，死死盯着它降落在远处的垃圾桶里。他注意到自己牙关紧闭，而且手心都是汗。有好多人从树影中钻出来围着他转，空中飘满金箔，见他走过来都纷纷粘到他身上，弄得他全身又痒又痛。他感到很热，路也看不清，周围的一切一会变得黑白，一会又恢复正常，一个一定要跳入水中好好洗个澡的念头牢牢在他脑海中扎根。利威尔用手扒下那些金箔，试图跑起来，去附近寻找某条水沟。  
不行，他数次差点跌倒，自己绊自己，直到他发现只有癫狂地甩动四肢，迈着美丽的舞步时自己才能正常跑动。他看到前面就有一个红色的湖泊，金光闪闪，太阳在他头顶滚动照耀。他感到恶心、想吐，而且胸膛发闷，于是不管不顾地冲过去，一头栽进水中。  
他因为额头重击在花坛中央的石像上而昏迷了过去。  
不知过了多久，利威尔在浑身冰冷的刺激中惊醒，全身湿透，发尖还源源不断地淌水，不过有人好心地给他披上了一条浴巾，他拽紧了白色浴巾的边缘，控制不住地发抖，根本没有注意到有一个人站在旁边看着他。  
很可怜。埃尔文抱着手，这么想。他出去取信，发现这个少年倒在楼下花坛里，看上去昏迷了，但嘴里还在呻吟，他想都没想就把他抱上了楼，那不正常的体温和血压让埃尔文更进一步地检查了他的瞳孔。埃尔文把他放到放满冰水的浴缸里，又给他灌水催吐。最后把他放到沙发上，等他醒来。  
“要喝水吗？”埃尔文走到他面前，蹲下来问他。然而，利威尔瞳孔涣散，呆滞地望着他，偶尔抽搐一下，嘴巴轻轻张着。埃尔文看着一点洁白的牙齿从他的嘴唇里露出来，终于注意到利威尔的嘴唇已经干裂得流血。  
埃尔文去厨房往玻璃杯里倒了凉水，走回客厅，抓住利威尔的右手，让他握住它。那只手对于埃尔文来说真小，几乎就是小孩的手，他捏起利威尔的掌心，整只手就包裹在他手里了。虽然从利威尔已经成长得很漂亮的五官中埃尔文可以推断出他至少是个青少年，而根据他的行为来看，也是个不负责任、成天醉生梦死的，可他显得十分娇小的一切老让埃尔文错认为他是某种单纯的小动物。  
意识到利威尔也许不能自己举起杯子，埃尔文拿起了水杯递到他嘴边，左手掐着他的脸颊，一面他控制不住又颤抖起来把水洒到身上。尽管动作很轻柔，大部分的水从利威尔的嘴角露出来，弄得下巴更加湿漉漉的。利威尔发出呜咽，埃尔文只好把杯子放下，看他是怎么了。因为利威尔并没有呛着，埃尔文只好去检查他的口腔肌肉是不是抽筋了。果不其然，使不上力，不过利威尔的神志恢复了，能够把水咽下去。  
“好吧，你稍微休息一下再喝。然后你告诉我你的家庭住址，我送你回去。”埃尔文把杯子放到背后的茶几上，回过头来，却见利威尔在哭。“你怎么啦？痛啦？”埃尔文慌了，双手捧住利威尔的脸用大拇指给他擦眼泪，“这就是后果。你们这些青少年，难受过了才知道——”利威尔的喉咙深处发出像猫咪一样“嗯呜嗯呜”的哽咽，并且再次闭上了眼睛，同时大滴大滴地掉眼泪。  
埃尔文六神无主，他不知道该怎么办，只是莫名其妙地觉得心疼。凭借对利威尔饱腹程度的主观臆断，他决定去给利威尔切点水果。他从冰箱里拿了两只新鲜桃子，用水果刀细细切成薄片，放到深蓝色的搪瓷碟子里端回客厅。这时利威尔的嘴已经合上了，眼睛红红的，看上去仍不太清醒，不过不再流眼泪。埃尔文把桃子片放到他嘴里，看他慢慢嚼了咽下去。  
“你家在哪？”等利威尔终于把桃子都吃完，埃尔文又问了一次。  
利威尔艰难地张口，语言支离破碎紊乱不堪，埃尔文废了好大劲才听明白他在说什么，之后埃尔文静静地看着他，最终决定让利威尔暂时在今晚留宿在自己的家中。“你可以睡在客房，我一会去整理房间。”他又交代了浴室的位置，和告知利威尔他小时候的衬衫可以当作换洗衣服。  
利威尔凭借着某种惊人的毅力去洗了澡，鉴于他现下还无法进行猜忌这种复杂的思考，他听从了埃尔文的所有指令，倒在了客房柔软的床上。埃尔文的衬衫还是有点大了，套在他的手上，利威尔隔着袖子拽起被子，一下子又昏睡过去。  
埃尔文注视了他一会，最终关上灯，一切陷入了黑暗。  
TBC.


	2. 第二章

早晨，利威尔走出房门的时候，埃尔文正在收什么东西。利威尔应当去上学的，他瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，发现时针已指向了十一，落地玻璃窗落满了灰，透亮清洁的天空穿过它都变得脏兮兮的了。电视里放着新闻，吵吵嚷嚷，他就是被这个吵醒的。  
“穆勒传给布兰特，好，他想射门······”利威尔看着球弹到韩国人的小腿上，在几次传球后，8号一脚完全偏离门框的抽射终结了这次进攻。像梦游一样，德国队整场软弱无力、毫无意义的传控只在几名老球员的支撑下挽留了最后一丝尊严，然后在两个月后被收进了这个集锦里供人大肆嘲笑。  
“在禁区里，德国队表现得如四流球队一样神情恍惚。”“85.4%的控球率！”“居然踢出0-2韩国队的成绩！”两个英国评论员笑得前仰后合，“好了好了，”他们正色道，“如此惨烈的成绩，是否预示着德国足球的没落，或者暴露了其长久以来引以为豪的青训体制的一些问题呢？让我们——”这时，利威尔抓起茶几上的遥控器“啪”一声关掉了电视，房间归于寂静，只剩下他气呼呼的喘气声。他回头看埃尔文，心里正发堵，是啊，连所谓的“德国战车”也会有没落的一天。有人说是他们受了贿，故意这么踢的，足彩公司和足球游戏的老伎俩了！有那么几个星期，他致力于在各种社交网络上与不认识的人，外国人隔空据理力争，然而最后他真维护了什么吗？这已经是事实了。也许说谎的真是这些球队和这些球员。他突然想拿起个什么东西，狠狠地砸向某处、某个人。他在一片宁静里猛然想起自己应当好好上学，既然他想要做个足球运动员的梦已成往事，但他已经足足四个工作日缺课了，期间他一直住在埃尔文家中，除了有一天他勉强回去待了一个上午，却发现自己对一切都厌倦不堪——这句话也许并不准确，因为他趁着午间休息，去学校后面的便利店买了个三文鱼沙拉之后，就跑到附近的球场去耗了一个下午。  
埃尔文的脑袋朝一侧耷拉，像块稀土豆泥那样瘫在椅子上，盯着已经被熄灭的电视屏幕，在早晨喝了一大瓶啤酒令他面孔发胀，脸上显示出怠倦又无谓的神色。作为一个一事无成的中年人，至少在利威尔看来他拥有善良的性格和无可怀疑的诚实。他愿意收留利威尔，是因为利威尔无处可去又拒绝去警察局；在只穿了宽大衬衫的利威尔勃起时，面对利威尔的质问，他坦诚地告诉利威尔，自己对他怀有不可控制的欲望，并且为此感到非常抱歉。很不幸的是，这对利威尔也是相当的。他喜欢埃尔文，他也不知道为什么。于是他冲上去吻他，和他上了床，并从那以后自以为是地单方面认为自己正用身体交换着他在埃尔文家中得到的待遇。  
这实在是一件值得所有人谴责的事，他们俩都心知肚明。埃尔文看上去却一点不在意暴露出去后对自身名誉的影响，他拥抱利威尔、亲吻利威尔，用热忱的目光望着利威尔。而利威尔对自己当下的自我放纵毫无控制力，他为了时不时跳出来对未来的焦虑所厌烦，甚至在与埃尔文交欢时还要被它们困扰，他只好叫埃尔文更加用力取悦他，以便让自己沉在快感之中无暇顾及其他。  
数学老师，说不定也对他有龌龊的想法呢；青训招生官，甚至没有看他踢过球，就瞄了眼他的体重，上下扫了他两眼，就让他彻底从足球的世界前离开了；聚会上的金发女生，把像大多数德国人一样对足球的狂热安放到他身上，将对特立独行的向往套在他身上；法兰在他上的实科中学旁边的文理中学就读，在他还在学微积分时法兰已经在学矩阵乘法了，前几天拿着文理中学的物理课本，跟他抱怨量子物理入门有多么多么难，在那本教科书书下面夹着托福考试书，“你要去美国上大学？”“我妈让我这样干。”法兰耸耸肩，“没事，我暑假还会回来的。”；肯尼——“多特蒙德？想让我带你去，永远不可能，你被拜仁青训拒绝我谢天谢地。”在他当时提出去试试多特青训时肯尼对他这样说，“现在你终于可以把你生活的中心放在学习一些能真正复兴我们国家的东西上。如果你再跟我提这件事，我就跟校队说把你开掉。”一个星期后，肯尼便去参加他所在的右翼帮派的地下集会，无非就是干点跟人械斗、洗钱之类的违法勾当，之后好多天都没人能联系上他。  
没有人是真正爱他的，他也平等地恨着每一个人。他只不恨埃尔文。  
他上去亲吻埃尔文，开始解自己睡衣的扣子，他跨坐在埃尔文腿上，那灼热的器官顶着他的大腿根，烫得他浑身发颤，埃尔文的舌尖同他纠纠缠缠，用手臂拥住利威尔的后背，那双大手捧住他的头颅。他停下来喘息，埃尔文那闪耀的眼睛便黏在他的面颊上，这样的注视具有一种让利威尔觉得温暖愉快的生理效果，叫他丧失了从中清醒过来的能力，只得将自己柔软的嘴唇再贴上埃尔文的，好让他继续吻自己。埃尔文进来的时候他抱着金发的脑袋，小腿绷紧，曾经与足球摩擦之中产生的肌肉的震颤让肌肉变得笔直、匀称又紧实，现在它们放在埃尔文腰的两侧，在起伏和他自己的惊叫之中，他紧紧盯住了窗外盘旋在苍穹之下的几只白鸟。他捂住埃尔文的耳朵，试图将两人融为一体，在埃尔文的耳朵旁静悄悄地念些古怪的词。  
埃尔文，他说。  
他们去了房间，在床上躺到下午两三点，利威尔闹着要去球场，埃尔文答应了。  
埃尔文坐在旁边的长凳上看着他练，利威尔很享受被埃尔文全新关注的时刻，更别提埃尔文会鼓掌或者吹口哨来哄他高兴，于是每天他要去踢球时埃尔文也必须要跟着。  
他们下了楼，埃尔文在路过那家便利店时给他买了他喜欢吃的三文鱼沙拉，等到了球场，他和埃尔文并排坐在一起，先吃了沙拉再踢球。大量的新鲜三文鱼块，一点各式生菜，还有一点通心粉，和稀蛋黄酱、芥末拌在一起用白色不透明塑料杯子里盛着，便利店给了一只塑料叉子。埃尔文对它不大感兴趣，于是利威尔一个人把它吃得干干净净。  
在拉伸的时候，埃尔文面带微笑地托着腮盯着他；之后他开始练推杆射门时，也是这样。利威尔渐渐不再注意埃尔文，他不断地在不同的发球点和球门间跑来跑去，为了时不时放松脚踝，他会岔开双腿原地轻轻跳一跳，像小精灵一样，偶尔拨开被汗水打湿、粘到额头上的碎发，两颊变得又白又红。他用惯用脚练了一会儿，正想休息，一抬头却发现埃尔文不在长凳上了。  
再转头一看，他正站在后面和另一个金发聊天呢。利威尔看不着那个人的脸，因为他侧身背对着他，头发有点长，脑袋圆圆的。利威尔看不到埃尔文耷拉的脸，只看到埃尔文不再全神贯注地望着自己了，他便开始埋怨那个人，而且已经开始讨厌他。为了观察情况，又不至于被埃尔文发现自己正直勾勾盯着他们，利威尔灵巧地用左脚尖把球一挑，足球高高蹦起，在利威尔的膝盖，双脚的脚面之间弹来弹去，利威尔根本用不着看着球，凭着球感就牢牢把它掌握住，他的双眼在那个人的身上上下移动，时不时看看埃尔文有没有要坐会凳子上的打算。  
很可惜的是，埃尔文虽然脸上表现的兴致缺缺，但是没有要结束谈话的意思，利威尔开始不耐烦，开始生气，正在他闷火中烧时，那个人把手搭在了埃尔文的手臂，并且古怪地来回移动。  
利威尔想也没想，趁着足球往右脚落下就是一脚抽射，足球砸在那个人的后背上，让他发出一声痛呼。那个人揉着背，建起掉在不远处的球，笨拙地挪动脑袋四处张望，终于发现是从利威尔这里过来的。  
“很抱歉！”利威尔毫无歉意地冲他喊。那个人长了个愚蠢的圆鼻头，脸上也是纯良的犯傻气，利威尔认识他，那个最近总走在法兰身边催着法兰复习考试的书呆子烦人精，名字是阿尔敏之类的。  
阿尔敏托着球走过来想把球还给利威尔，埃尔文拦住他，自己带了球过来，放到利威尔脚边。“怎么啦？”埃尔文柔声问他，听上去做错了事情，小心翼翼的。  
“你认识他啊？”  
埃尔文动了动嘴唇，脸上闪过些许可怜的神色：“他是社区的志愿者。他经常······经常挨家挨户做环保宣传工作，我就这样认识他了。”  
利威尔沉默了一会，转身把球踢到了另一个半场，见埃尔文没动静，他有点委屈地催埃尔文快去帮他捡回来。望着埃尔文殷勤跑动的背影，利威尔感到了些许根本没有必要的不安。  
TBC.


End file.
